


Blessed

by Juvia0613



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Love, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juvia0613/pseuds/Juvia0613
Summary: My submission for Juvia Day 2019 (6/3/2019)When pregnant Juvia falls asleep in the bath, Gray gets overprotective.





	Blessed

Blessed

By: juvia0613 (FayeValentine00)

 

* * *

 

 

Juvia was unwinding in the bath after a long day. Her sore muscles were gradually starting to relax as the hot water worked its magic. Being pregnant was never easy but when you already had an energetic two-year-old little boy running around, it kicked the exhaustion level up a notch. 

However, despite being tired, Juvia wouldn't have traded this happiness for the world. Gray was a wonderful husband and the best father a child could ask for. Notoriously, wizards didn't have the best track record when it came to parenthood. Juvia, Gray and nearly all their friends were orphans or had been abandoned and because of that, they'd all made the conscious decision to break that cycle.

Gray missed nothing when it came to their son. Sure, it meant turning down some S-Class missions now and then, but they still worked enough to support their family and the guild. Now that Juvia was pregnant again, it meant a whole new level of commitment, but it didn't seem to bother Gray at all. In fact, Gray welcomed it. Juvia always joked that that Ice Make Mage would be happy having a dozen kids running around the house but despite her previous claims of wanting tons of children, she loved the idea of having a family of four.

Tonight, their son was asleep, Gray was outside training, and this was supposed to be Juvia's time for peace and quiet, but despite that, she wished she'd invited Gray to join her. She wasn't _that_  pregnant yet and she wouldn't mind a little adult attention. Maybe she'd ask later.

With that pleasant thought, the Water Mage laid her head back and let time slip away.

 

* * *

 

 

"-via. Juvia, wake up!" It was Gray, and he sounded worried. "I know you won't drown but you're gonna overheat."

Those words snapped Juvia wide awake. She hadn't intended to fall asleep. She noticed that the water was only lukewarm now and she could sense that Gray had cooled it with his magic. "Sorry. Juvia wasn't thinking. Juvia just—"

Her words broke off when Gray let out an exasperated growl. "Just get out."

He helped her get up and out of the tub before putting a towel on her head and helping her dry her hair. She couldn't see his face, but she could hear the real concern in his voice when he asked, "Do you feel okay?"

That was when she realized that Gray was actually upset. Juvia stopped his hands and removed the towel so she could see his eyes. Only then did she notice the worry lines on his face. "Juvia feels fine. Thank you, Gray-sama."

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Juvia smiled. In the best of times, Gray constantly worried about her safety and she understood why, but when she was pregnant, it was on a whole different level. He was so serious about it that even Natsu didn't tease him about it... too much. 

She put a reassuring hand on his cheek for a moment before taking his hand in hers and placing it to her small baby bump. "Juvia is fine. The baby is fine, so please don't worry. Juvia is sorry. She'll be more careful."

Gray let out the breath he'd been holding and put his forehead to hers, closing his eyes. "Sorry. I don't mean to get so intense about it."

Juvia just shook her head and smiled again, tilting her head up so she could kiss his lips. "Juvia is blessed that Gray-sama loves her and their children so much."

That finally made him smile, and he kissed her back. "I do love you. All of you." His hand moved from her belly to her back and pulled her closer. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Juvia cut his words off with another kiss. She knew where the conversation was headed, and she was determined to keep him from going there. She deepened the kiss, tasting him, conveying all her feelings into that one action. She wrapped her arms around his neck and surrounded him in a cocoon of love until he finally relaxed, melting into the embrace. 

When she finally pulled back enough to talk, she stayed close enough to feel his breath on her face. 

"Gray-sama doesn't need to worry about that. Gray-sama will always protect us, just like you did today."

She could feel his fingers trace the scar on her back. It was moments like these when she considered removing it. She didn't like to see Gray upset by the memory of that day but, to her, it was a symbol of their mutual wish to protect each other. What her husband viewed as his failure, Juvia viewed as a victory. They'd beaten the game and proven themselves to each other and everyone else. Gray was her hero.

"Gray-sama…" She whispered his name quietly, putting their foreheads together once more. There was an underlying message in the way she'd said his name and when his eyes met hers, Gray knew what she wanted.

"Yes?" He pulled Juvia closer, his worries slipping away as his desire grew.

The Water Mage smirked knowingly, feeling Gray's harden against her abdomen. "Will you take Juvia to bed?"

"You read my mind." In a swift movement, The Ice Make Mage swept his naked wife into his arms causing the blue-haired woman to shriek in surprise. That made Gray laugh as he carried Julia to their bedroom to show her exactly how much he loved her. 

 


End file.
